Free Thinker
by Mantinas
Summary: Set in Brave New World. Palletshipping. Gary is an Alpha Double-Plus, training to become the next World Controller for Eastern Asia and Ash is an abnormal Epsilon. Watch as this abnormal duo break taboos and uncover Ash's past! Palletshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Free Thinker

Mantineus-Something that's been cooking up in my brain when I saw the 1984 parody on here. Why is it not in xovers? Not many people look there, I believe. Oh well. I'm looking at Huxley's dystopia at a few angles. I hope it's good.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

And for those of you whom condone me focusing on homosexuality, look at chapter three. The term homosexuality is mentioned, but the only thing they are shocked about is that it's one of the _only _things they did _back in the day before 'our Ford'_ since they were conditioned to have recreational sex! Meaning, it's everything a teenager hopes for! "Everyone belongs to everyone else".

------ ------Chapter 1

The office was spacious and filled with objects, all new and shiny. The old things were trashed like many old things are trashed. One could never completely banish all of those little whispers they subconsciously heard all those years ago. The Controller, his lordship Giovanni, sat at his desk, a Persian laid by his feet. Besides consuming part of his salary; one sign of a true gentleman in the society, she also kept him company so that he may never be alone; something that society dubbed a waist and a frightful endeavor.

But, at this time, he had a human companion with him. Gary Oak was one of the few, the proud, Alpha Double Plus. Meaning he would be Controller one day. Albeit he was decanted a little early, Giovanni was only in his forties for Ford's sake! Twenty-some-odd years left in him. But mistakes are bound to happen in a project this big.

"You see, Gary." Giovanni said, certain books that were laying about on his desk. "History. A curse ones such as ourselves are faced with. For without it, there would be no progress. And that's almost where we come in."

"Almost?" Gary asked, his auburn hair set in spikes.

"It is our job to oversee." Giovanni said. "And these give more than you know. Put them in your bag, Gary. If anyone sees you with these, you'll be made an outcast. You're young, that shouldn't happen until you're older."

Both smiled at the foreboding joke. The color grey suited them above all other Alphas, for their outlook was usually bleak.

Over in another building; the Pokémon-Sitting Center were pens. Inside these pens were Pokémon of varying species. The Epsilons tended to them, for they did not have actual owners. These particular Pokémon were used for free-range battling or tournaments. This was brought about from a side effect from one teaching that lasting bonds with things were wrong, for you needed to throw away old, tattered things. Not nurture them alone.

Interesting to note; Pokémon battles remained as they once were, where as Coordinating had added many machines and apparatuses to comply with the new ways; in which Pokémon hop on platforms while dodging attacks and other objects the machines threw at them. In fact, the only real change is that both became good spots for gambling.

"Pikachu," A small voice said. "Pikachu, come here girl."

At that call, a small electrical, mouse ran towards the voice and jumped into his arms. The Epsilon laughed and began to stroke the mouse's back as she cuddled deeper into his embrace.

"Pikachu!"

"My turn!" Another Epsilon said sternly.

"No." The first snapped.

"My turn!"

The second Epsilon, a Minus, unlike the first, who's a Plus, tried to take the small yellow Pokémon from him.

"Hey," A Delta shouted. He had green hair stood out against his khaki clothes. "What's your number? You know you have to switch every day!"

This came about from a lesson they hypnotically implanted into them at a young age. The first World Leaders did not want the majority of their populations to venture out on Journeys when they could be working and contributing more to society. Another side effect from this was Soma, a wonderful drug that, back then, gave the Journey worn trainers those days back. But now people tend to go on little vacations with it.

"Ash." The first called.

The second Epsilon tilted his head to the side, confused. The Delta was also perplexed. Deltas and Epsilons did not have diversity like the Alphas, Betas, and Gammas.

"What's your number, Semi-Moron?"

He, of course, jumped to the conclusion, since Semi-Morons tended to have bouts of fantasy. Despite their horrid jobs, this was another reason other classes paid the Epsilons no mind.

"I'm Ash!" The Epsilon responded happily.

"Don't mind him," Another Delta came along and grabbed the trouble making Epsilon. "Drop the Pikachu, Ash." He was playing along, an unnoticed look of disdain flashed on his face(from being conditioned that individuality is wrong). "You're scheduled for the Geodudes today."

The Delta led the happy young man towards the Geodude pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Huxley owns things and so does Pokémon! I own nothing! Nothing I say!

------ ------Chapter 2

Hypnopedic Conditioning was something that came about way before the world became what it is now. Propaganda had been doing it for years! But to work it to where it's a rhythmic whisper to a child at night took time and many mistakes. But once it was perfected, it was right at the forgotten time(for history is completely forgotten save the few Controllers) called The Transition, where clones and people coincided. They tried it on the children of both forms and found that it had worked!

Then came the castes. It was once Clone and Human, but the Humans were, more-or-less, kicked out of the equation and thus, the clones needed a better caste system. Here's where the first World Controllers really shinned. But history warned them of class systems. The lower always wanted to climb to the higher. Hypnopedic Conditioning fixed that; giving each class pride for their class and a superiority over other classes. But, as a side effect, most interaction between classes were usually filled with pleasantries until it was over(after all, one does not wish to upset the ones whom deal with their shit…Literally in some cases), in which mocking occurs; usually from the upper classes.

Gary sighed and closed the book, marking the page where he stopped. He just started where Giovanni told him would be easier to grasp; which was _The Intermediate History of Our World_. He looked at the clock and heard it chime the time. He also heard, from a big clock outside the Hatchery and Conditioning building in which he mostly spent his time, say that all battles and tournaments should end.

Gary then placed the books in his desk that sat in his a joining office to Giovanni's. Bookshelves and other things also crowded the room. He sat in his chair and tried to relax. But his calendar had to speak out at that time.

_Solidarity Services: 9 o'clock! Solidarity…_

Gary pressed a button and it stopped. Oh how he hated those services. The blame was on Giovanni, for he had told Gary of Jesus and other religions long forgotten. It was also Giovanni who said he should attend every other week at least. It was, as the World Controller had explained; to let him be with others and fulfill that urge to not be alone. Though, like most World Controllers, he found solitude to be slightly comforting.

But, the urge was there and he needed to quench it. So, like others, he headed for the roof to retrieve his helicopter and head to Solidarity services. He got into the contraption and lifted up. All was fine until the propeller stopped spinning. Gary did not have the screws in the right way, so hovering was not an option, but fortunately the boosters were working, so he had a chance of a relatively safe landing.

On the ground, Ash was walking towards Solidarity Services. As an Epsilon, walking was conditioned to be one of the best ways to travel. He was thinking, a little glumly, about how he had to leave the Pikachu. Granted, Ash likes all Pokémon, but that one yellow mouse was really important to him.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud in front of him. A helicopter had crashed. It was in perfect condition except for where it landed and the propellers. Ash stared at it in wonder. This was the closest he's ever seen one. He looked up every so often, but usually to stare up at the sky that wasn't covered in huge television screens that constantly showed advertisements for the newest things.

The hatch burst open and Ash was transfixed at the boy whom hopped out of it; clearly unhurt(1). He wore grey that made his auburn hair stick out slightly. But Ash stared mostly at the charming face.

He quickly ran towards him, worried that he might be hurt and the overwhelming need to meet this person. But the reason he wanted to meet this person was beyond his underdeveloped brain.

"You OK?"

"Huh?" The boy asked.

"You OK?" He asked more because of the conditioning that Epsilons are more immune to pain compared to the other classes. Even if the crash landing was gentle, one could not help but wonder if they were OK.

Another thing to note: an Epsilon's speech is infantile. One reason is because, during their incubation, they recieve little oxygen and blood nutrients, much unlike the other classes which recieve more in comparison. Another is that, for their semi-underdeveloped brain, speaking as such is easier. But, if someone were to have a conversation with one, they would find that they can speak more than two to three words in a sentence.

"Uh, yeah." Gary said, scratching his head. He'd have to buy a new one later.

Smiling, it was then that Ash saw the time on the huge clock and gasped. "Late!" He grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him towards Fordson Community Synergy, the(to put it lightly)church. The main part where the Ford's Day Services were held was at the bottom, the Solidarity Services were held in the upper floors; having over four thousand rooms, each person was assigned a room with his or her caste; but only if they ever stepped into a room. There were others who did not participate in the Solidarity, but the Ford's Day Services.

The building was insight, only having been a few blocks from the Hatchery and Conditioning Building. It was tall and gaudy with flood lights lighting up the higher levels. But in the center of it was a giant red T. Despite being confused because of an over excited stranger tugging him towards it, Gary also felt amusement. It was slightly entertaining seeing the young Epsilon run around in a panic shouting "Late" like a chant.

They both entered the building and ran towards a lift, the Epsilon tapped his foot and shouted "Come on, come on!" As the lights for the floors quickly blinked its way down. The doors opened and both went inside. Without thinking, the Epsilon told the elevator Epsilon to go to the top and he quickly complied before Gary could say anything. Not that he minded. He found himself content in following this Epsilon.

"Oh," Gary said. "Where are my manners? I'm Gary, what's your number?" He reached out a hand.

"I'm Ash." The Epsilon said, surprising Gary. But he did not let that last long, perhaps this was a secret Epsilon thing to name each other. He wasn't sure, he barely spent time with any one class.

"Nice to meet you, Ash." Gary said, grabbing onto the Epsilon's hand.

"Gary!" He shouted back.

The lift stopped and opened up, letting the two dash down the hall, Ash having not let Gary go after their handshake. They stopped at one of the last rooms and Ash opened the door. Other Epsilons were huddled around a table. Eleven to be precise set in male female order, as was custom for the Service.

The Director, a Delta looked angrily at Ash.

"You're late!" He shouted.

"Sorry," Ash murmured, sounding close to tears.

The Director was about to say something else, but he spied Gary.

"Who's he?"

"I'm Gary Oak," Gary introduced himself. "Future World Controller of Eastern Asia."

He was told by Giovanni himself to always address himself as such in certian situations so that he may have an excuse. After all, he was important and lesser classes were not permitted to know what went on with Alpha Double Plusses. But he was not expecting the reaction he got. Whenever he had said that before hand, they would look up at him admiringly. But the only one whom seemed to do so was Ash, who also seemed oblivious to the stressed and worried expressions of his fellow Epsilons and Delta Director.

"What's the matter?" Gary asked.

"Nothing." The Director said rather hurriedly. "Nothing. We were not expecting you; World Controller, Gary Oak."

He heard the slip up, but did not bother to correct it. That would only put more strain on them, for he understood what was going on now. As World Controller he was like a boss. And no one liked a surprise visit from their boss.

"Oh, sorry." Gary said. "I'm…"

"My guest." Ash said happily.

The Director gave Ash a stern look while the others gave Gary a sad look, having to be forced into the company of their weirdo. So many rumors surrounded Ash…

"632567!" The Director snapped.(2)

That surprised Gary. If he addressed himself as Ash, but was scolded with his number. Was this to show one was upset?

"Uh," Gary said. "Pardon my curiosity, but he addressed himself to me as Ash. Does not every Epsilon do this in secret?"

"No," The Director said with disdain. "If you don't mind me saying, there's something wrong with him."

Gary did mind, but didn't voice it. And even if he did, that would not calm them to his presence.

"Now, will you join or are you just sitting in to watch?" The Director asked, sounding as friendly as he could.

Ash grabbed Gary's hand and happily proclaimed "Join! Join!" Gary chuckled at the Epsilon's antics and gave in with an "Okay, okay, I'll join". Which was met with a loud cheer from his Epsilon friend and shocked gasps from everyone else.

------ ------Part 2

Ash led Gary to the only open seat and sat down, inadvertently tugging Gary down to his knees. The Director wanted to scold Ash, but Gary chuckled and he began. Tambourines and atmosphere entered the room and a delicious glass of strawberry icecream Soma was passed around before the twelve stanzas of the first Solidarity Service hymnal began. But every time it came to him, Ash pouted, said 'No' and took the glass from him and gave it to the person next to Ash, skipping the both of them. Which confused Gary, but knew it best not to ask anything when the Service was in session. Which, as it should have, made the others confused as to why he did not speak up or yell at him.

Unlike the Alpha Service he was accustomed to; which would have had only them sing the hymnal. At an Epsilon Service; a low, sing-song, whispery voice sings out with the Epsilons:

"_Ford, we are twelve; oh, make us one._

_Like drops within the Social River,_

_Oh, make us now together run_

_As swiftly as thy shining Flivver…_"

Once the twelve stanzas were finished, the Soma was passed around once more and once more the pair did not partake in the Soma. the stanzas were sung once again with the voice as accompaniment.

"_Come, Greater Being, Social Friend,_

_Annihilating Twelve-in-One!_

_We long to die, for when we end,_

_Our larger life has but begun._"

The third and final time the flavored Soma came around, Ash still denied them any and thus both were in their right mind unlike the rest of them. The Director pushed a button and a voice whispered 'Listen,' and later the sound of soft foot falls coming down stairs were heard.

"Hear him!" A female shouted. "Hear him!"

Many stood up. Ash smiled and stood up, too. He winked at Gary and shouted. "Hear him!"

"He's coming!" Gary shouted, winking at Ash.

The Director rolled his eyes; annoyed that the freak would force an Alpha to participate in his antics. But, everyone was standing and that was the point. They could continue. He pushed a button. Yet he could not help think: "Oh Ford, help us all!"

Just then the speaker sang out in "Orgy Porgy". People started facing the person to their right. Ash faced an Epsilon's behind, Gary faced Ash's butt. The patting of behinds in time to the tune resounded throughout the room as they all sang:

"_Orgy-porgy, Ford and fun,_

_Kiss the girls and make them One._

_Boys at one with girls at peace; _

_Orgy-porgy gives release._"

They danced and danced until it was over.

"Dancing's fun." Ash said, smiling as they left for the chute.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it." Gary responded.

Actually, Gary hated dancing. But perhaps it was that they had both played a trick on the congregation that made it fun.

"The only reason I go." Ash confided. "I hate Soma."

That was new. A glitch here and there was nothing new, but to hate Soma?! What went wrong with his conditioning? But Gary did not bother with the question, for another question beat him to it.

"Will Gary stay with me?"

"Yes." Gary found himself saying.

"Yay!" Ash shouted and clung to Gary's arm.

Gary sighed. It had been a while since he was with somebody else like this. And little did Gary know, the same applied to Ash, too.

1) Usually, in Palletshipping fics, one gets hurt.

2) I don't believe they had numbers. But since Epsilons are seen more than in BNW and the best way to distinguish them to the reader in such castes where individuality is unheard of is easier with numbers! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 is not done yet, but I update once a week it seems, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

------ ------Chapter 3

Everyone belongs to everyone else. A phrase that has become somewhat of a motto for everything. Unlike in the past, promiscuity is the way to be! Being alone is a waste of time and money and also very bad. Who wants to be lonely, anyway?

Through the years, it's become a game for children as young as five and a social interaction between adults. The reason behind this is due to the fact that it is fun and makes people happy. And, as the Hypnopedic Conditioning has said; _Everyone is happy now_.

But, except for the hermaphrodites, women can still reproduce, the easiest way to stop this is the Abortion Clinics, pills, or a neurological belt that sends signals to make the still producing eggs to die. This is, however, prevalent until the third visit to a Clinic; in which the doctors…

Gary sighed and slammed the book. He knew that already. Giovanni, when he was in an eccentric mood(Like most World Controllers have), had already told him a few things such as this. Back before there were Clones the only sexual acts of people in his age rage(13-19), were masturbation(now a children's game) and secret homosexual acts; something that happens from time to time. After all, everyone belongs to everybody.

It would have happened last night if not for Ash's strange behavior. Once they reached Ash's barracks, the Epsilon had him sit down on a chair that was made for another Epsilon, for it was too small for him. But, not wanting to upset his new friend nor appear to be an ungreatful guest; he said nothing.

"I work with Pokemon." Ash said.

"Really?" Gary asked. He always liked Pokémon but never really had any interaction like others did on a daily to semi-daily basis.

Ash's eyes seemed to sparkle when he heard Gary's tone. Someone was interested in Pokémon as much as himself. From there they talked about the creatures until they felt sleepy.

They walked into the small bedroom where Gary began to passionately kiss Ash, who only whimpered like a beat Pokémon. Feeling like he had somehow hurt his friend, Gary stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Does…" Ash tried to say, a blush appeared on his face.

"Does what?"

"Does Gary love Ash?"

Gary turned tomato red and stuttered. Love?! "Why did he say that?" Gary asked himself. Love, like mother, father, brother, sister, etc. were such taboo things to say!

"I don't know…" Was Gary's faint reply. He mostly said it out of fear for his friend's feelings.

Ash seemed a little hurt by this. But, deep down in his strange, little head; he understood that Gary was doing what one can do when invited to one's barracks at night. He had barely played with the children, not finding it to be real fun. He then tried sex once, it felt forced to him. He hadn't done it since.

Gary, not knowing this, did not mean harm. Ash knew this. But he still looked worried. But Ford must have smiled down on him, for he found a gentle bed fellow whom noticed his discomfort.

"It's OK, Ash." Gary said, smiling gently. He hugged the Epsilon close as he laid down. "Let's just sleep, OK?"

"OK, Gary." Ash said, cuddling up with the Alpha Double-Plus.

Ash felt something he hadn't since...

And Gary, despite the bed being small, had never had such a fitful sleep. Upon awakening, Ash asked if they would see each other again. Gary thought the question was crazy; of course they would. But he saw the longing in the other's eyes.

"Sure," Gary said. "If I have time, I'll come visit you at work."

The smile the Epsilon had shown him was contagious.

------ ------Part 2

Giovanni was happy for his apprentice. To have a friend meant that you could be more than a dull boy; like the old expression stated. After all, World Controllers never made friends despite attempts. It was always political and for the other's benefit. After all, if one is rubbing shoulders with the boss, one feels higher than the others. And an Epsilon; it was unheard of! Which made Giovanni all the happier.

"I'm proud of you, Gary." Giovanni said. "Not only have you done the impossible, you also befriended a lower class. You're really above the crowd. A true World Controller."

Gary felt proud. And then he felt joy. Giovanni said he had the day to spend with this strange Epsilon and his Pokémon. With a "Thanks", Gary ran out of the building and walked to the pens.

Once inside, Gary gave his name and rank and explained he was here to see Ash. The Deltas that ran security looked astonished. What Gary was saying was unheard of. No one of higher rank ever wanted to talk to a specific Epsilon, not to mention the freak.

"Well," Gary said in a commanding voice this time.

One Delta quickly shook the shock from his face and quickly led him towards an Eevee pen. The pen was rather large, filled with little brown, cat like creatures. In the surrounding pens were its evolved forms. And, shouting happily, was Ash in the Eevee pen, the little creatures piling on top of him. Obviously playing a game.

Upon seeing this, Gary smiled warmly.

"Hey, freak!" the Delta shouted. "World Controller Gary is here to see you!"

At the sound of the name Ash shouted it happily, though muffled due to the Pokémon covering his face. Soon the little creatures leapt off of him and the little Epsilon ran towards the fence where Gary stood.

"Hey, Ash." Gary said, rubbing his black, spiky hair.

"Come in, come in!" Ash jumped around happily as he opened the gate, allowing his friend entrance.

Once Gary was inside, the Delta that led Gary towards the pen scoffed and vocally stated his confusion of why anyone would ever want to be with a freak that him?

Gary was going to shout at the insolent Delta when Ash tugged on his sleeve. The Eevees smiled as they saw their friend smile. They could sense his joy from being with another of his species; something new to them, and were excited with having a new playmate.

"Everyone, Gary." Ash introduced. "Gary, everyone."

Gary knelt down and one really adventurous Eevee ran to him. He opened his arms and it jumped into them, cooing fondly. Rubbing her head on his chest.

"Aww," Ash said. "She likes you."

The Epsilon giggled as it then struggled to break free and hop onto his shoulder and nuzzle Gary's face. Others chirped and began jumping all over him. The Alpha Double-Plus lost his balance a little and fell onto his back. The Eevee that was perched on his shoulder made an angry noise to the others and then moved to lick Gary's face to apologize but found that both he and Ash were laughing.

Gary lowered his arm for the Eevee, whom ran up it and perched herself on his shoulder once more. That gave Ash an idea.

"Pikachu!" He shouted. "Pikachu! I choose you!"

Like lightning, the little mouse Pokémon appeared on Ash's head.

"Pika-pi." It said in greeting its friend.

"Pikachu, this is Gary; my new friend."

At this, Pikachu snapped its head up and looked at the newest human. He smiled and scratched between her ears. Pikachu enjoyed the contact and warmed up to him; glad that her friend had someone of his own species to talk to.

It was break time for Ash, whom spent it showing Gary around all of the pens; a happy Pikachu and Eevee riding on the humans' shoulders. Gary was intrigued with each type and, like Ash, would stare at them in wonder.

Break time was over and Ash went back to the Eevees, Gary in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

------ ------Chapter 4

Gary sat by an Epsilon child's bed. He watched with fascination as the boy-who looked like Ash-slept. It had been a week since he visited Ash at the Pokémon-Sitting Center. If it were not for Ash, they might have never seen each other again. Despite his blessing, Giovanni still had to make sure he was leaving the East Asian part of the world in good hands.

"I'm glad I'm not an Alpha Double Plus." The recorded Hypnopedic speaker whispered into the ears of Epsilon child. "They work really hard to where they need to be _alone_. I hate to be alone; being alone is boring. I'm glad I'm an Epsilon."

This was a tie-in to the hate being alone and Caste lessons. Such an intricate system that was developed many years ago. Gary remembered the story of the boy and the Nile River. Scientists had the boy listen to a recording of the basic information of the river. But he did not remember it, but could, if you started it, repeat the information yet not retain it as knowledge. Such great leaps have been taken since then.

A pink haired Beta Plus female came in. Upon seeing him she gasped, alerting the Double-Plus of her presence. He stood, trying to show respect. But that only made her more nervous.

"Good evening," Gary said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't expect to see someone of your class to look upon an Epsilon's Hypnopedic lesson."

"I'm trying to see the bigger picture." He lied. "Please, feel free to go about your business."

She bowed slightly and hurried to do her checks. Once she was finished she left him alone. His false, cheery smile that he wore for her slipped off his face and the tense, questioning look came back.

The Epsilon he watched sleep was whimpering; his body twitching. Gary placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a silent "shhh", which soothed the poor Epsilon. As the Epsilon sighed in relief, his breath slowly down, Gary could not suppress the happy smile that broke his concentrating.

He knew the boy wasn't Ash. But being a clone of which there are no way to distinguish them, it was as if it were.

------ ------Part 2

Gary stood outside of the Pokemon-Sitting Center, awaiting his friend. Said person dashed out the door when his shift was over and embraced Gary in a tight hug with a resounding "Gary!" as a greeting.

The Double Plus chuckled and embraced the Epsilon. Neither noticed nor cared that they were holding onto the other longer than basic friends should. But they did break apart, though their bodies were mere inches apart.

"How would you like to go to a dance hall?" Gary asked.

His response was Ash's eyes growing bigger, sparkling with joy, a giant smile, and giggles as the Epsilon nodded rapidly. Gary laughed at his over excited friend.

"I thought so."

Ash inhaled with surprise. "You remembered?"

Gary nodded. How could he forget anything this strange Epsilon had told him? Ever since they first met the Alpha Double Plus was captivated by Ash. Not even the little bit of information that he received after their first Service together.

Gary held Ash's hand and led him towards his new car, of which was parked on the rarely used road in front of the building Ash works. It was sleek and shiny, catching the eye of the slow minded Ash. It had levers, knobs, and buttons with plenty of room to hold up to six passengers including the driver. But, to Ash's delight, it had two seats in front where the wide dome of glass was that allowed both a beautiful scene of the city below.

Being an Epsilon, if he were to go inside another's car, would be forced into the back regardless of the number of passengers. Part of this was due to their class, the other was their Hypnopedic learning to fear heights so that the roads and trains could be in operation. But Ash loved the view. He did not cower in fear nor cling to Gary and cry like a newly hatched clone.

The dance hall was gaudy like most of the building. Neon lights encircled the entire building to ward off the passing car as well as help it land for parking on the roof. It's name was, quite literally, lost in the mayhem of neon signs that listed what was inside as well as the neon sign it was famous for; two Alpha's dancing together, which was made up of three positions of two sets.

The purpose of the dance halls were to give people a chance to mix and mingle with others, dance, drink Soma, and meet someone to partner with so that way no one would be alone after it closed.

Gary gave his keys to the Delta valley, whom looked at the pair quizzically, but did not bother with it too much. He could never understand the Alphas.

Inside the dance hall was a buzz of wonderful music. The bar was hopping with orders of Soma and the dance floor was a mess of writhing bodies dancing to the music; most in an obviously Soma induced dance.

Upon seeing this, Ash dragged Gary excitedly towards the dance floor. They danced together. Their bodies becoming liquid for the songs to move them. Their movements were graceful and beautiful like the songs they danced to. They did not notice that others stopped and circled the two of them. But it was not in admiration of their skills. No, incredulous stares were amongst the crowd as words of repulsion and horror spread like electricity through its circuit.

The fifth song ended and a Brave Alpha male stepped forward, his gaze on the Alpha Double Plus. He tapped Gary's shoulder as he stopped.

------ ------Part 3

Gary's body was tense in anticipation of the next song when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He span around and looked into the other's eyes. He had brown, spiky hair and tan skin.

"What is _that _doing here?" The Alpha spat, pointing towards Ash, who cowered behind Gary, clinging onto the back of his shirt.

"Dancing," Gary said, panting, his body tensing up for a fight. "What? Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah!" A girl in the crowd shouted. "No Epsilons allowed!"

A loud buzz of agreement was heard spreading amongst the circle. Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own caste was condemning another? He was caught off guard as they continued.

"They're disgusting!"

"Ugly!"

"Repulsive little…"

"Enough!" Gary shouted. "I am Gary Oak, Future World Controller of Eastern Asia." That earned him some gasps. "Is it not true that everyone belongs to everyone else?"

Everyone instinctually nodded.

"But still," The tan Alpha said. "An Epsilon is repulsive. They are not to be where Alphas are unless they are working."

Gary glared at the Alpha, but a frightened whimper was heard from behind him. He turned, his features softening as he gazed at Ash, his eyes threatening to spill tears, his lips in a frown.

"Let's go, Ash." Gary whispered and led Ash out of the dance hall.

On the roof, the pair sat down on chairs placed there so that Alphas and Betas could wait for the valley to return with their cars. Gary looked forward, his hands cradling his head while Ash looked up.

"It's pretty," He said.

Gary looked up at what Ash was staring at. It was, like always, a giant monitor; this one was showing the newest dress for the 'working gal'.

"The dress?" Gary asked.

The dress itself looked nice, but pretty wouldn't be the right word for it.

"No, silly." Ash said. "The star."

This time Ash pointed up and Gary could vaguely see a shining dot through the blinding glare of the monitors. So many monitors that it usually blocked out the sky. But no one seemed to notice nor care.

"Yeah," Gary said. "It is pretty."

"Want to dance?" Ash asked as he stood up, offering a hand to Gary.

Gary looked up at Ash. At his warm, sparkling eyes. How could he say no? Gary took it and then asked another stupid question.

"What do we do for music?"

Ash took out a small cube and pressed a button on the top and a sweet, slow song began to play. They danced close together under the star.

The Delta returned with the car and was greeted with the strange sight before him. Never before had he seen an Alpha and an Epsilon dance together.

He hopped out of the car. He did not like the idea of breaking the two up. They seemed so happy and peaceful. As if they were in their own little world. But, work was work.

"Ahem," He said. "Sorry to intrude. Your car is ready."

"Thank you," Gary said.

They walked to the car and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid site! I had nice, neat paragraphs and it shows up at two lines!

------ ------Chapter 5

Giovanni sat at his desk, his mind swarming with uncertainties. So much was left for Gary's training, yet he seemed to be more centered on this mysterious Ash. There was something about that, too. But he is hoping that it is not related.

Tired paws clacked on the floor as Persian strode towards her master. She was a lucky one. Not many were bought, most stayed at the pens with the ever changing Epsilons that cared for them and abusive people whom had them either perform ridiculous acts at a Coordinating challenge or battle violently.

"Come here, girl."

With dedication, she did as she was told and was rewarded with a loving hand to scratch behind her ears.

"I just hope…" He stops, his voice fading away as if the thought ran out of gas. His expression turns into a reserved, deep thinking one.

Except for his idly scratching hand, she lost him to the stress of his position once again.

------ ------

Gary was, once again, at the facility where Ash works. They're sitting in the Eevee pens, his faithful fox companion sitting on its perch; his shoulder. Ash's Pikachu was also present, yet begrudgingly. The Deltas and Gammas kept their distance when Gary was present.

But today was different. Striding through the alley like walk ways was a Master; an archaic term they kept that now holds no real meaning except that, thus far, they have not been beaten in tournaments. The cocky Alpha followed the sound of laughter and came upon the frightful scene of an Alpha and Epsilon goofing around in a pen of Eevee.

Disgust covered his face and, out of spite, pointed to the Eevee on Gary's shoulder and, in a demanding voice, ordered the Delta he was with to keep that Eevee for him for tonight.

"Please, sir." The Delta pleaded. "Hand over the Eevee."

"No!" Ash shouted. "She's Gary's! Let him have another!"

"Impudent little shit." The master shouted, storming towards Ash. "When I say I want that one, I want that one. No one disrespects a master!"

Besides," He said, a cocky smirk played over his facial features. "They belong to everyone, not to one person."

Not liking his tone, Gary held onto the Eevee tightly in the crook of his arms. "Actually, I was just on my way to see if I could not buy this Eevee. You see, it's been my companion for a while now and I can't stand to be without her."

"Too bad." The master scoffed. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow. _If _it survives."

With a defiant look on his face Gary stated his title and watched with amusement as he seemed to cower in fear. "And, for my friend." Gary said. "A Pikachu."

Ash's eyes grew in size and sparkled like the star they saw a night previous. "Really?" He cried out in joy. Gary nodded, a smirk on his face. Ash looked at Pikachu and hugged him tightly, telling it that they were inseparable now!

Gary had, slightly, wondered why he did not do this sooner. He did love that Eevee and knew Ash loved that Pikachu. But the answer did not take too long to come to light. Ash was rubbing off on him. Said Epsilon looked happily up at Gary and said Alpha's heart skipped a beat and sped up.

A small, unsure smile crept upon his face. He learned from Giovanni what this was through a book he read aloud to him once. And, as he was being escorted by Ash, towards the Alpha whom ran the facility's office he could not help but feel a little giddy at the contact they shared via hands and yet so dirty. Such a filthy taboo, love. But Gary grimaced; that was another hypnopedic lesson.

------ ------Part 2

The head of the Pokémon-Sitting Center had brown hair and violet eyes and, according to his name plate, went by Bill. With a courteous, business air about him; he sat with his fingers together like a steeple and an amused smile gracing his lips.

After introductions, the smile's motive became known.

"It is rare that someone would buy one of our Pokémon, let alone _two_." Bill said "And given your station, I'm not totally surprised about the one; World Controllers do it all the time. But that you're giving a friend one, too. Now _that _is special."

Though it did not seem like it, Gary saw Bill look at them with amusement, too. Being of different castes and friends happened, but not with Epsilons. Strange, repugnant, little creatures that scurried around doing the most horrid jobs that made upper castes' lives pleasant.

"Tell me," Bill went on. "How does the world treat you two?"

"They seem to forget the old motto: Everyone belongs to everyone else."

"Probably has to deal with class teachings."

Gary nodded. That did make sense. What one motto said was trumped by the slanderous words of another hypnopedic lesson. But people were happy now and that, as a future World Controller was concerned, was what mattered.

"Now," Bill said. "About buying these Pokémon."

That amused glint never left his eyes as the deal was made and papers were signed. Gary paid for each creature and walked out of Bill's office; just happy to be away from that man.

"You're mine now, Eevee." Gary cooed to the little fox-like creature.

It barked happily once and then once more, longer this time as light enveloped around it. "It's evolving!" Ash burst out happily, doing a little dance. "It's evolving! It's evolving! It's evolving!"

Within the light, the small, form elongating; becoming sleek and lithe. Its mass increased as well, but only slightly. Red eyes flashed from within the white and then a crescent shaped mark appeared above the ruby glow.

When the light faded, a sleek, jet black creature took the Eevee's place.

"Wow," Ash gasped out. "It's an Umbreon! You must have made it really happy, Gary!"

"Yeah," Gary said, his sense of awe evident in his voice.

The Umbreon jumped onto its usual perch on Gary's shoulder with the grace of a Persian. It barked happily, rubbing its head against the side of his head. Gary chuckled at the affection given to him by his companion. But off to the side, Ash held his Pikachu, a large grin plastered across his face.

------ ------Part 3

Gary and Ash left the Pokémon-Sitting Center. Both men had their Pokémon on their shoulders as they stood, awaiting the valet to bring Gary's car back.

Ash, once again, looked up at the stars. "Look, two stars."

Gary looked up and saw two binary stars. Gary looked back down at Ash and saw his childish, Epsilon smile. With a sigh he started to ask: "Ash, you asked me once before if I…Loved you. Do you love me?"

Ash's eyes grew in size. What should he say? The answer was clear inside his mind, but if he spoke it…How would Gary react? Love, as he knew to accept, was a nasty word. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the valet parking their car. Ash darted towards it and hopped into the back seat.

With a sigh, Gary silently walked towards the car, starting the engine, and flying off towards Ash's barracks.

Gary landed on the roof. Neither made a move for either door.

"Listen," Gary said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Ash. I can understand if you wouldn't want to see me again."

Gary was about to say more, but was cut off with a loud "No!" from his passenger, who also flung his arms around his neck.

"It's OK," Ash said. "Just confused."

Gary gave him a small smile. "OK, Ash."

"Gary," A voice rang out from a speaker in the dashboard of his car. "Please come to my office ASAP! Something important has come to my attention."

"Well, goodnight." Gary said, leaving Ash alone for the first time since they met.

Ash looked distraught, but with a reassuring "Pi" from his Pikachu, he brightened up a little and got out of the car. Gary waved goodbye and took off.

Strangely enough, the odd behavior exhibited by Ash just hit him, and deep down in his mind hope began to flourish.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks goes to ChaosRocket and Sara Miyamoto(in spirit) for helping with this. Chaos for the Savages and Miyamoto-san with the dancing(as in/was College Daze) which is used for the ceremony.

Chapter 6

The spacious, crammed office that belonged to his master; with maroon wallpaper and dim lights, made many nervous. To them, it was like walking into the mouth of the beast, of which is often was, considering why many were asked to see Giovanni inside such a place. Gary was just a little nervous as he stepped through the double doors.

As usual, he had a fire burning in the large, gothic style fireplace. Though it took elements from the famous "Hell's Gate" statue as well. Giovanni sat in his chair, parked at the desk, he watched as his apprentice walk calmly towards his desk and sit in one of the chairs set before it for such an occasion.

"I trust you've read about the Savages?" The World Controller asked, eyeing the Embreon with a smile.

"Yes," Gary said. "They're a band of rogue Pokémon led by a monster made in a lab when you first started this position. In order to obtain a place for themselves, they had to agree to allow tourists into their homes."

"Yes…," Giovanni said. "But that was one of possibly two failures."

Gary did not question his master on what he meant. He had learned previously that all will be learned in due time by the man.

"Well, I have taken the liberty to schedule you a week vacation with them. Just you and Ash."

Gary's eyes widened, which made Giovanni laugh.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked. "You two seem to be stuck at the hip, that I figured you'd enjoy it more with him than by yourself. And I can't go because me and their…Chief…, don't see eye to eye."

Gary bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, master."

Giovanni smiled.

"Now, explain why you have an Embreon."

------ ------Part 2

The Shuttle Station was a large, gaudy building that had many floors for different continents and islands with rooms dedicated to certain places for said location; which means that some continents have two floors or more.(1)

Gary and Ash both had a duffle and their Pokémon on their shoulders. Which was weird, for many people had two duffle bags and three or more suitcases; the point of this was to bring home with you, even if just for a day, like many of them were(1.2). The reason was that Ash insisted and Gary found that it made much more sense than what his hypnopedic lessons had told him.

Gary led the way to the Asian Continental Area, which was the first couple floors, and Gary walked to the elevator and told the Epsilon to go up to the second floor. He bowed, secretly giving Ash a curious look, and did as he was told.

"Second floor." He said, sounding like Ash. "Second floor."

"Thank you." Gary said.

The Epsilon's eyes widened and he began to cry. No one had ever thanked him before.(2)

Gary pat the little guy on the back, which made him reflexively hug him. Ash saw this and felt a weird, possessive feeling course through his brain. He knew it was jealousy; but unlike the Pikachu outburst two days before he and Gary met, he did not shove the other away. Though he wanted to. By Ford, he wanted to. Once the Epsilon calmed down, he waved goodbye. The pair waved back and walked away.

The room for the Savages was small, for it was an island off the coast of Japan that not many people wanted to go to, for the inhabitants were dubbed weird by society.

The worker behind the chair was a brunette in a fashionable hat that both Ash and Gary thought was a little gaudy with azure eyes and a slim figure. Her nametag read May.

"Hello, how are you two this fine day?" She asked.

"We have two tickets for this trip." Gary explained.

She clicked some information into the computer and found the tickets he spoke of. "Yep," She said. "Right here. Two tickets for Savage Island." She then continued in an inquisitive, bubbly rant. "May I ask who referred you to this trip? Hardly anyone goes there, and you'll both be the only ones on the shuttle. Are you sure you both wouldn't like another shuttle? Vegas is good this time of year. In fact, it's good _anytime _of the year!" She giggled at her own joke, Ash chuckled and Gary smiled only to humor her.

"No, no. This is fine." Gary said.

"Well, ok." She printed out their tickets.

"Please step onto the platform, making sure that your luggage and limbs are completely on the platform. Your Pokémon must be off your shoulders for this, please."

Pikachu and Embreon hopped off their master's shoulders and landed behind them on the platform. A light enveloped them then it disappeared and they were standing on the roof, facing the long, slender shuttle that was to take them to their destination.

An Epsilon took their luggage and placed it within the compartment outside of the shuttle where luggage is stored and, with their Pokémon companions, they boarded the shuttle. A Gamma attendant explained the emergency procedures. It was obvious that she was rusty and forgot a few things, for her head was buried in the manual. She then quickly ran to sit down as the shuttle lifted off the ground and zipped off to their destination.

------ ------Part 3

The shuttle flew out of the city, leaving the telemonitors and everything else that took the sight of the sky away from the civilized person. The windows were domed, allowing the person relief from the dim artificial light, and Ash took advantage of it.

"Sky!" Ash shouted. "Sky!"

Gary leaned into the glass and looked at the sky that laid before them. It was so blue, Gary could not describe it. And the ocean…The waves lapped at one another, swelling as live Pokémon danced and played upon the waves and beneath, unseen. It was so beautiful, yet his mind was fighting back conditioned thoughts. Open space was horrible. Things needed to be cluttered, not empty; void of anything.

But Ash's chuckle broke him from his reverie. He-thankfully-looked away from the sight and saw the happy, laughing face of the boy he…He what? It was still confusing.

"Savage Island is approaching, be prepared to land."

They landed on a Shuttle-Pad a few feet away from the Welcoming-Center, a small little building that visitors had to see so that the shock of the Savages' lifestyle will not be so bad.

"Hello," A blue haired man with a Meowth coin attached to his forehead said. "I'm James, inhabitant of Savage Island."

Gary was going to ask him something when a woman with a patch of red hair and a psudo-Arbok hood covering the rest of her head.

"Oh, visitors!" She said happily. "We were told you would come. But sometimes people change their minds and they don't show up."

"How sad," Ash said. "Why wouldn't anyone be happy to be here?"

"Well aren't you sweet." The Arbok woman said. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Jessie, mate to James."

Gary tilted his head in confusion. "'Mate'?"

"Yes, you see, here we love one another. There is no promiscuity here. When you mate, you mate for life." James said.

"Oh, and we wear these," Jessie pointed to their Pokémon apparal(3). "To indicate our spirit Pokémon and make us honorary Savages."

"Oh," Ash said. "Can we?"

Jessie flashed a playful smirk. "That depends on what Chief Mewtwo has to say."

"OK," James said, grasping Jessie's hand. "We'll show you the video and take you into the Reservation."

------ ------

1-1.2) Basically, he never described the Rocket station so I thought: Hey, they love filled spaces(case in point, Lenina from Brave New World hated seeing the moon, stars, and ocean without society's advancements), why not do something like this? And I figured waste waste waste, like what they did to coordinating(as described in chapter one).

2) I'm sure I said this before. My favorite scene in the whole book was the Epsilon and the Roof(read it a second time and I was still moved to tears). Well, here's a little love for him, even if that isn't him from the book.

3) This is what I was planning on doing for the Pokemorphs, Chaos, but instead I just have Jessie and James wearing little indicators of what Pokemon they would be.

More will be revealed next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks goes to ChaosRocket and Sara Miyamoto(in spirit).

------ ------Chapter 7

_Savages are Pokémon who have escaped the pens and live as free as they have centuries before all of the Humans passed. Led by Mewtwo, they live a life a lot different from the Clone society. They do __**not **__have Soma. They are __**not **__promiscuous; any infidelity is met with a red mark. And they do not have any of the __**advancements **__society deals with in day-to-day situations; to name a few._

_So we hope you enjoy your stay and remember, this is __**not **__society._

The projector of a muscular, bipedal Pokémon disappeared and James walked in front of where it once stood. "Okay," He began. "You ready?"

Both gave a determined nod. James smiled and led them towards double doors in the back of the building. He pressed against them in some primitive way and watched as they gave way and revealed a tropic paradise. Pokémon of all types frolicked and lounged about. Being as Pokémon in the wild should be.

Both civilized humans stared at their surroundings in awe. To Ash, especially, this was paradise. To Gary, he was not sure. He felt something come over his senses, but did not know what it was.

"So these are the visitors _he _mentioned." A muscular, bipedal creature said. Or, to be more precise, telepathically transmitted inside their heads.

Gary bowed slightly, making the Umbreon on his shoulder bark angrily about almost falling to the ground. Upon spying the Pokémon, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why are you with this human?" Mewtwo snarled at Gary's Pokémon.

It barked a response, though whether or not it was the correct answer did not show on his face. He then asked the same of Pikachu and was granted with the same silent response from the chief.

"I, Chief Mewtwo, welcome you to our island." He finally spoke. "Please, make yourselves at home. Tonight is a special night; many of the youngsters have come of age and seek a mate. The ritual is tonight, and if you wish to see it, you must be one with your Spirit Pokémon. If you wish to observe or join in, come to my hut by sunset."

"Can we, Gary?" Ash practically shouted, jumping onto Gary's arm, clinging tightly.

Gary giggled. "Ok, Ok, we'll join."

Mewtwo nodded and flew off while Ash whooped and jumped around with his Pikachu.

------ ------Part 2

It has been said that the inhabitants of Savage Island are mean and rude to outsiders. Most think that it has to do with their distrust with the race that held them captive. They would be right, but the inhabitants were decent and kind to James, Jessie, Gary, and Ash. Jessie and James were an obvious exemption; they remained, 'became' Pokémon, and are nice in turn to the inhabitants.

But Gary was wondering why the change of heart towards them.

"Well," James said, responding to Gary's question. "They see two Pokémon with you two and see that they are happy. Thus, they trust you. Feel honored, for they don't normally trust your kind."

"Don't you mean our?" Gary asked.

"Being alone here tends to warp your mind." Jessie explained. "Since the ceremony that you two are going to be a part of, we came to think of ourselves as Pokémon."

Gary seemed to be mulling it over when he was wakened to the outside world by Ash's laugh. The Epsilon was being chased about playfully by a pack of growlithes, who recently managed to tackle him, knocking the laughing boy over and dog-pilling on him, each playfully licking him.

"They seem to really like him." James said with a smile.

"He seems to just have a way with them." Was Gary's reply.

He stared at Ash, his vision seemed to become a tunnel, focusing on the Epsilon. That is, until he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down…And was splashed in the face by a Squirtle's hydropump.

The little rascal chuckled at the washed up Future World Controller. Even jumping a way as he heard the growl erupting from the human. It pulled down the bottom lid to his right eye and in a mocking tone sang:

"Squir-tle, squir-tle, squir-tle."

"Why you little!" Gary shouted, standing up and took off running. "Come back here!"

Then from out of nowhere, a gang of Squirtle dog-pilled on him, which had Gary respond with a 'No fair!'

Jessie and James laughed and smiled as they watched their friends play with some of the Pokemon that inhabited the island. Butterfree flew above their heads, pollen falling off their wings, the particles sparkled in the sun light as they fell upon the pair.

The rest of the day went by without much incident.

------ ------Part 3

The sun was setting when Jessie and James led them towards the hut of the chief, their Pokémon were left behind as per the rules. It was made of clay, molded into a humble looking abode. It was only one of two, the other belonging to Jessie and James. The other Pokémon were happy with being outdoors. Perhaps it was that he was made completely from within a tube, like a human, he felt the urge to live indoors.

James knocked on the door and a resounding 'enter' came as the reply. There was only a nest of grass and a campfire within. The campfire was blazing magnificently and large. Ash and Gary walked in through the door and their guides closed the door.

"Sit." Mewtwo commanded. They obeyed.

"My brother had told me that things weren't always this bad. That humans and Pokémon shared a bond of brotherhood that transcended battles and coordinating." He sighed. "Of course, this is not seen as much anymore."

Mewtwo smiled. "But I have seen it in you two. You have a love for our kind. But I'm getting carried away."

"Spirit Pokémon are representations of humans in the eyes of Pokémon. It represents and watches over you, but only if you accept them into your heart and mind."

Mewtwo lifted his hands and made a hole appear in his roof, allowing moonlight to shine down on the flame, giving it an eerie glow.

"I just let the spirits in." Mewtwo said. He then turned to Gary. "Gaze into the fire. Tell us what you see."

Gary stared into the fire, expecting to see nothing. But within a minute, he saw a pair of eyes stare at him in the fire. He was taken aback, not expecting that. But the eyes moved back from him, too, revealing an upside down crescent moon.

"Umbreon," Gary murmured.

And upon saying its name, the vision became clearer as the Pokémon ran and lunged within the fire.

Ash stared in awe at Gary, whom never once looked away from the flame.

"Now you." Mewtwo said.

Ash gazed within the fire and saw red cheeks and a lightning bolt. He smiled. He knew that form anywhere.

"Pikachu!" He shouted happily.

And then the hut became very hot. Both closed their eyes and turned from the fire, moaning in pain.

"Look into the fire." Mewtwo commanded. "Notice yourselves in it."

They both looked and saw themselves inside the fire, their Spirit Pokémon looking up at them questioningly.

"Do you allow them into your soul?" They heard Mewtwo speak, their gaze stuck on the flames.

"Yes," They both said in unison.

Their souls got on one knee and opened their arms and the Umbreon and Pikachu walked into the embrace, sinking inside. A white spot covered the two and when it was gone it left both in awe.

Gary stood tall and proud with the lunar mark and ears of his Spirit Pokémon the only change that he noticed. And Ash's soul had the ears, tail, and red cheeks of a Pikachu, a big grin plastered on his face.

Mewtwo closed the hole and the images were gone.

"You have accepted them into your hearts, they will never leave you now." Mewtwo explained as he grabbed three bowls of paint. "But, because this is a celebratory night, I ask that you at least wear the marks."

With one paw Mewtwo dipped a digit into yellow paint and made a U motion on Gary's forehead, and with the other(he used his powers to levitate the bowls) he placed two digits of his other paw into red and marked Ash's cheeks. He then placed his third digit into the third bowl and placed a brown lightning bolt on his forehead, accenting it with yellow to the right side of it.

"Now it is time for the mating ceremony." Mewtwo said as he allowed the two humans to stand and follow him out of the hut.

This was supposed to have the ceremony in here. But it wanted me to end it here. I swear, this thing just doesn't want to die! XD


	8. Chapter 8

I just noticed something…Congratulate yourself, Mantineus, you've turned this into a furry fic. XD…Took me three chapters into it to see just what I've done…-_-'

This chapter REALLY goes out to Sara Miyamoto for her dancing theory. Yep, that's why I'm thanking her, for it is an awesome theory. XD

This may seem a little rushed, but that is because my mind wants me to get to the end and this story is bored with me. Backwards, I know. XD…But it's true -_-'…SUCH A FAILURE! DX…Anyway, I have both of those to face so here's the next to last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I wonder what they'll get." James asked aloud, not really intending an answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jessie screamed. "You are such an idiot, I swear…"

Jessie stopped herself as Chief Mewtwo opened the door of his hut. Stepping aside, he revealed Gary and Ash with their markings. Their loyal Pokémon stared up at their owners in awe. To them they were taller versions of themselves, brothers bound in spirit.

Joyfully they bounded towards their humans and jumped into their outstretched arms to climb up onto their perches.

"Now that that is out of the way," Mewtwo began, a smile seemed to form on his usually straight face. "We have a ritual to perform."

------ ------Part 2

They were led to a cliff where a giant bonfire was burning brightly to illuminate the proceedings. Ash and Gary stared in awe as they saw Pokémon couples stand in a broken ring(two together then a gap)around unmated offspring that stood males to one side and females on the other side, the bonfire in the middle.

Mewtwo flew to the center and stood before the fire. The young singles stood in awe of his entrance, while the adults smiled, humbled by this holy event in general.

"Before we begin, I ask that our new brothers and their friends join the males for the chance to see if their mates are present." Mewtwo said, staring at Gary and Ash.

"You up to it?" Ash asked Gary, a begging hope in his and both Pokémon's eyes.

Gary smiled. "Sure." He just cannot say no to that and knowing full well why.

They and their Pokémon joined the group separating themselves to find spots for them to stand with the males and waited for it to begin.

"Love," Mewtwo began. "It's what separates us from the Society that once claimed us. It is wonderful and mysterious and full of compromises. And it is in the Spirits, that granted us a specific mate, a yin to yang and vice versa. And it is within this ritual that we find that one missing piece of ourselves."

"So, it is with that, that I ask that everyone in the circle to close their eyes and dance to the beat of their heart. And that no matter what happens, be it pain or excitement, never open them until your instinct tells you to."

All of the singles closed their eyes and for a second nothing happened. But then slight twitches took over and then bizarre dancing occurred. A bulbasaur rocked side to side, its vines twitching in the night.

Gary thought he heard tribal drums and flutes as he awkwardly danced. Someone danced by him and it clashed, making his face contort as if the music was actually nails on the proverbial chalkboard and quickly danced away from that being, not knowing that that charmander female was doing the same.

Gary had danced around many Pokémon, both male and female and, as he expected, they did not fit. But that is not to say that he did not enjoy it. He never expected to hear music, but he was finding that on Savage Island, the norm of Society does not comply(something he expected, but the hypnopedic training still has a way with people). Dancing never really made him happy, yet, like back at the Epsilon room, he was enjoying the dance. And it was then that the music got louder and additional instruments and harmonies joined in, making it more beautiful.

Gary was dancing with abandon, having more fun and dancing far better than he remembered ever doing.

All of the other Pokémon had stopped dancing, their eyes opened and saw their mate, greeting them with a smile. But their attention was drawn to the still dancing couple in complete shock and awe. They were wonderful, moving together-though separated by a sliver of space-in an unrivaled beat that looked almost choreographed. But it was not, for-by their beliefs-no one dances that good unless they are with their mate.

Slowly the couple stopped, their eyes closed, faces in smiles as if basking in the afterglow of an evening activity and slowly they opened their eyes.

Gary's green met Ash's brown, their faces turned beat red, though the euphoric smiles never left their faces.

"Gary!" Ash said, breaking the silence with his voice. "We made beautiful music!" He jumped onto Gary's expectant arms and they hugged.

All of their unrequited feelings that were never completely confirmed were now known. And without care, they shared their first real kiss. It would have gone on forever if it were not the chirp of Ash's Pikachu, who was, incidentally, clasping the paw of a meowth male(1).

"Pikachu!" Ash said laughing, leaving Gary to search for his Umbreon.

Of which he did, nuzzling the forehead of a female Umbreon. It was then that Gary noticed that the once broken ring was now connected, couples standing side by side.

"And it is with that, that what was once broken is now whole."

------ -------Part 3

It was the day after and Jessie could not help but gush on how the new couple danced as well as describe-in great detail-how it was just like hers and James'.

Ash(both still wore their markings)seemed to enjoy the story each time, whereas James and Gary were sighing and mimicking Jessie's dramatic actions, such as clasping hands and making googily eyes right when she did it. Of which made Ash break into hysterics as she scolded both of them.

"But one thing confuses me." Gary said after she was done scolding and going back to her repeated story. "Why is it that you both are still here? I mean, I like it here, but Society has that pull on me, you know?"

"Well," James said. "We slept in a little late because someone broke the alarm clock…" He looked at Jessie with no ill will, but to explain in words to avoid pain. "And we had to run in order not to be late. But we were by one minute and we tried to call them but they dubbed us dead because no one likes coming out here."

James sighed. "We both feel it, but in time it slowly fades away and now I can't see me in any other place than here. It's paradise, in a way."

Gary only nodded. To be yourself and not a cog in the machine was something World Controllers wanted, yet feared due to their position in the machine. Besides, in a slight way, they were their own person. But, at the same time, they were not thanks to World Controller hypnopedic training.

------ ------Part 4

It was the morning of their last day, Gary and Ash(now void of their markings)were packed and, being led by a forlorn Jessie and James. The walk to the Welcome Center was long and uneventful. All that could be said were muffled by on coming tears(mostly from Jessie).

"Good morning," A deep voice welcomed them at the doors of the Welcome Center, he motioned to the four Pokémon accompanying them. "I must ask that your Pokémon stay with their mates, and since they were born here, they cannot venture past this point."

"What?" Gary shouted.

"Rules," Mewtwo said, knowing Gary would understand.

With a sigh and slumped shoulders, Gary turned to his Umbreon and got on his knees. He whimpered, his face slumping to the ground.

"I guess this is goodbye, boy." He petted Umbreon on the head.

Ash broke down in tears, hugging his Pikachu tightly, causing the little mouse to whimper in both distress of the moment and due to lack of oxygen.

"But it doesn't have to be goodbye," Mewtwo said, hope filling his voice. "You both are one with us, something only these two have only pulled off. Stay. As far as we're concerned, you are one of us."

Gary stood. "I like it here, I really do." Mewtwo nodded, already knowing it to be true. "But my place is back with Society. Giovanni will freak if I stay, he's young, but still nearing his sixties, he's not long for this world to train another one in my place."

"I understand," Mewtwo said, sighing. "And you?"

Ash, sobered up from when Mewtwo offered them to stay. He placed his Pikachu down, allowing his mate to catch him. He strode over to Gary and clasped his hand confidently into Gary's.

"No," Ash said boldly. "Place with Gary."

Mewtwo seemed to smile. These two have proven themselves once again to the weary chief.

"OK," He said. "I accept that. But, if Society is not what you're looking for. Know that there's always a place here for you."

Humans and present Pokémon smiled. This was not good bye, this was merely a 'see you later'. After all, vacations happened a lot.

The sound of an engine broke their moment and both Ash and Gary, their hands still clasped together, running side-by-side towards the rocket.

* * *

1) Since I know the girl responsible for Krazyshipping, and being a fan myself, I decided to(kinda)have it in here. I say kinda because this meowth does not have the ability to talk, only because it would be weird to have a Pokémon talk when all of the others don't except one, but he was built in a lab. XD...Lame reason I know, but oh well. -_-


	9. Chapter 9

Mantineus-It is with heavy heart that I give you the final chapter of 'Free Thinker'.

Chapter 9

- -Part 1

The Rocket landed on the platform and the duo were back in civilization where they belonged. Clasping hands, smiles, and laughter; they walked off the Rocket talking about nothing in particular.

"So this is Ash," A voice said, breaking into their happy, little world.

Ash looked over at Giovanni and smiled, he had the urge to shout something, but a memory resurfaced and he quieted down. Gary took notice of this as well as the surprised look on his master's face.

"No, no, you can say it." Giovanni said. "The platform is empty."

Ash gave a small smile. "Hi dad,"

"What?" Gary interjected.

With a sigh, Giovanni turned around, heading towards the car. "I'll explain in my office." He said when he was halfway there.

Slowly following the World Controller(their bags on their shoulders), Gary was more anxious than he had been in a while. After all, he was going to learn about Ash, his (not so) strange Epsilon mate.

Though Gary had to admit, during the time he was with Ash, this feeling left him, chocking it up to a defect in the Incubation Process. But now a wrench was thrown into that thought.

"So," Giovanni said, as they sat in the car. "What happened to your Pokémon?" A moment of silence. "Don't tell me they forced them to stay."

Gary was thrown by his master. The way he asked that it was as if he had not just been outed as a father; something that was not just a taboo, but impossible. Males were made infertile just like the women.

"They found their mates on the island, daddy." Ash said happily. It had been years since he saw him last. He giggled. "Pikachu has a Meowth as a mate."

Giovanni chuckled slightly with Ash. And then Ash dropped the bomb. Leaving Gary wide eyed and nervous.

"Me and Gary are mates, too, daddy." Ash made Gary lean towards him and wrapped an arm across his shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on the Future World Controller's cheek.

Giovanni seemed to sober up at the news. The rest of the ride to Giovanni's office was silent.

- -Part 2

Giovanni sat behind his desk, his Persian lazily wagged its tail when she saw him. He scratched her behind the ears, earning a purr from her and sat down. Ash and Gary, following behind him, sat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

The World Controller sighed, making a steeple from his fingers. He was finding it hard to start. He had not wanted this to happen. He did not want to hear that Ash was being shunned by his fellow Epsilons.

"To tell you the truth," Giovanni said without thinking. "When you said his name was Ash, I was hoping that he was another Epsilon who decided to have a name."

Gary opened his mouth, but his master beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry, Ash." He looked at the Epsilon boy. "When I had them incubate you differently…, it was not my intention to allow what happened happen."

Ash merely stared at his father, his semi-Epsilon mind barely understanding why he was apologizing. His lips formed a frown in both deep concentration and sympathy.

"You see," He began again. "When I proposed the idea to Sammy; he liked the idea."

"What idea?" Gary interrupted.

"When I was younger, I wandered what Humans would think if they saw _Our _world. A world completely different from what they knew. Would they be pleased or horrified at what has happened to what was once theirs." He stared at Ash and continued. "But it was Sammy whom said 'But make it an Epsilon. No one pays any attention to them.' And he was right. They don't."

"You have done well in not speaking your thoughts…Except when you're with Gary, that is." He smirks. "No Soma, huh? I must admit that it can be tart, but I wouldn't say it's bad."

"Impairs judgment," Ash stated.

Giovanni nodded.

"What did you do when he was incubating?" Gary said, taking the information in slowly.

"A slight increase of oxygen and blood surrogate and a little more shaking so that he really wouldn't be scared of decanting like our ancestors had. Merely enough so that his brain isn't as small as your typical Epsilon's, so that he may truly judge the world. I had originally wanted an Alpha or Beta to be my subject, but, as I said, Sammy was right; no one really pays attention to Epsilons."

"I had certain trustworthy workers do that in secret. It worked out well and they got a slight bonus if they didn't tell. But the real problems came _after _he was decanted. I had bribed the nurses to disconnect his speakers so that certain Hypnopedic Lessons would not be learned. But I had really made sure they played the ones with classes. So that he may love the job he has and not wish for a promotion. Whereas infidelity had to be excluded if he were to resemble a Human."

Giovanni sighed.

"And that's one problem. He didn't want to play with this girl, nor this boy whom overheard the conversation and offered to play with him instead. A nurse tried to take him in for a mental inspection. But I intercepted her and bribed her into secrecy."

Giovanni sat in silence as he remembered that day.

_Giovanni held the hand of the scared Epsilon child as they walked slowly down the hall._

"_Don't be scared, little one." Giovanni said, soothing the young boy's fears. "I just want to know why you don't participate in the game."_

_Giovanni knew that the lack of Hypnopedic urging was part of it. But the thought that drove it home…That was what intrigued the World Controller._

"_It's…Embarassing…" The boy blushed. "I didn't like her, either."_

_It was then that Giovanni noticed how dirty the boy's face was. "Your face looks ashen, what happened?"_

"_Ash smiled. "I was crawling around mimicking a Caterpie that escaped into the playground." His face dropped. "Then that __**girl **__came and made fun of me."_

"_Well, Ash…"_

"_Did you just name me?"_

_It was a slip of the tongue. Stuttering, Giovanni tried to continue and explain._

"_That must make you my daddy!" Ash beamed and hugged the man's waist tightly. Giovanni was astonished. He did not play the taboo list over and over for Ash, but enough to where he wouldn't slip and insult someone._

_- -Part 3_

"From that point on I watched him. Up until he was assigned a job, that is. Upon my deathbed he was to tell me all that he thought of this world."

"'Was'?" Gary asked.

"Exile is forever." Giovanni said calmly, though sadly.

"What?" Gary stood, his eyes wide. "Why? Why him? He's your _son _isn't he?"

Giovanni turned and faced his apprentice. "You're responsible for this."

Gary was struck dumb. Ash looked worried.

"You, Gary, are a future World Controller. World Controllers, if with anyone, are ambiguous. You, however, have not shown much of a liking to that. And reclusion is acceptable, but a relationship such as this-and in your position-is not allowed. You're taking Ash away from me because if you go alone, he'll be miserable. Just look at him; he's looking to you, his _mate_, for comfort."

Giovanni sat in silence, collecting his thoughts.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming." He said. "I made you to match the Humans of the past; inhibitions and morals that are different from our own. It only makes sense that you would find someone a little different from the crowd to like and love."

Giovanni sighed. "We'll have to decant another Alpha Double-Plus. Get started with his training, and soon. Sixty is just around the corner for me."

Both boys remained silent. Gary felt a little guilty, but looking at Ash's expression, made it slip away. The reason sank into his mind as well.

They would be free. Free from the Society that made them unhappy because it denied them what made them happy: each other. Each other and no one else.

A society that made you into a sexually ambiguous being that covered the sky with screens that showed ugly things you were coerced into buying because it was fashionable and the money you worked hard for had to go quicker than water. A dreary Society that mocked and turned their back on something, despite the Hypnopedic lesson-and especially because of those lessons(such as everyone belongs to everyone else)-that they were happy to be free. Because they tasted the sensation of being individuals and liked it. And now they were going to dive together into that social sin and be truly happy because they w_ant _to be and not because they are _told _to be.

"Savage Island?" Ash finally asked his father after that long silence.

"What?" Giovanni asked, unaccustomed to the Epsilon's way of speaking.

"He wants to know if we can be exiled to Savage Island." Gary said, teens smiling. "Well, can we?"

Stoically, Giovanni nodded. "Pack your things and go. I'll wire your tickets to the Rocket."

Smiling happily, both left the office, hands clasped together off to their own paradise.

- -The End

Afterward:

I just hope I haven't destroyed this for anyone who has ever read _Brave New World_. And sorry if this seems rushed, but the story was sick of me, yet slightly reluctant to end.

I would talk more, but I doubt anyone wants to hear secret behind the scenes things. Like how many times this had to be rewritten!(AHHHHHHHHH!) Or the now dropped pairing of GiovannixMewtwo(and the slightly funny mental conversation they'd have right now about Mewtwo raising their 'son' while Giovanni says it's easy now since he doesn't need either of them since he has Gary). This also had multiple endings, but I dropped a ton because this isn't an action flick and turning it into one at the end really would be stupid(not to mention make it sad). So I leave you with this, unedited and not beta-d.


End file.
